Sarcasm
by still.looking
Summary: Drew messes up a chance encounter with May. He's not quite as verbose around her as usual. Contestship, duh. Oneshot.


**Sarcasm**

Drew messes up a chance encounter with May. He's not quite as verbose around her as usual. Contestship, duh.

* * *

He was the perfect boy. He had the looks, he had the talent, and he had the attitude. Even though he had a tendency to become a sarcastic jerk at times, girls from all sides followed him around like moths to a flame.

Oh, he was used to the attention. He was used to the shrill, ear-piercing screams of the ladies whenever he was called to center stage at a contest. Prideful as he may be, every cheer and squeal led him to more depression (desperation?), because none of those voices was the one he wanted to hear.

Of course, he didn't show this. It would ruin his complete image. She knew him as a prideful jerk, acknowledged him as a rival, and nothing more. He, on the other hand, had feelings more complicated than that for her, and was very… amused at how he was going to let her know, given how dense she was.

-xxxxx-

These thoughts flowed through his head idly, seated at a Pokemon Center cafeteria. He was resting in town after his last training session. Roselia was sipping from his glass of water, trying not to get its pollen into the glass.

"Seriously, Drew, considering how popular you are, you're so alone!"

He and Roselia turned around and saw May there, hands on hips and talking like his mother or something. "Max and the others are here with me," she said, the stern expression on her face softening a little, "Can we sit here with you?"

"As long as you don't mind getting mobbed by fangirls every five minutes, that's alright," he said with a hint of sarcasm. She ignored that and sat across from him. An awkward silence dawned upon them at once.

"So, what are you doing here?" she asked conversationally.

"Training, you know. I need to keep up with the high standard that everyone sets for me. Not that it's hard." He flicked his bangs just because he knew it annoyed her.

Sure enough, her cheeks puffed up. "You stuck-up jerk." It was almost funny how much she agreed with his thoughts. "And what was that about fangirls? You wouldn't have any. You don't even look nice."

He would have taken that seriously and had she not looked like she was just saying that to insult him. Drew felt like a teenager blocking off a five-year-old's flailing fists. What a cute analogy. Roselia hit him discreetly, and Drew knew he was blushing. She didn't seem to notice, however.

"By your standards, perhaps. Normal folk find me gorgeous. Isn't that right?"

He turned to a lass who was seating at the table directly behind him. He had long noticed how she was stalking him all over town, and was listening in on their conversation. She turned tomato red within half a second, nodded, and rushed away, leaving her food unfinished.

Drew smugly raised his eyebrows at May. She looked more annoyed than before.

"That's what's so wrong about you, Drew. You raise up the hopes of every other girl only to turn them down."

"You're saying I don't take girls seriously?"

She shot him an irritated look that meant, _Duh._

He was momentarily dumbfounded. Of all the people to say that,_ she_ was actually the one who he was taking seriously. He gave her roses, stepped down from contests just to not go against her, gave her techniques when she was starting out. Didn't she notice yet?

With carefully measured sarcasm, he said, "Oh, yeah, because I _really_ don't take _you_ seriously."

Her palms slammed down on the table as she stood up to leave, making every person within ten feet look their way. Drew instinctively grabbed her wrist, and held tight as she tried to wrest away. He knew how she was a little to immune to his sarcasm, and that was the problem.

"Hey, May, you realize that was sarcasm?" he said quietly, apologetically.

Her resistance faltered considerably after that; she even sat down slowly. She was hiding her face from him, but he could see that her ears were red. He immediately wondered why.

…

Aw, crap.

"May, look at me."

No response. (Completely out of timing, he wondered what Ash and the others would think if they saw them like this. He mentally kicked himself.)

"May."

She turned slowly to him, her eyes red. She had obviously been holding back tears. "S-so you do take me seriously?"

The Skitty's out of the bag anyway. Might as well… but the words clogged up in his throat. He was usually a smooth talker, but in given situation…

Seeing his awkwardness, May smiled, and a few tears finally gave way.

"Don't cry." He reached forward awkwardly and wiped her tears with a napkin from the table.

"Don't you tell me what to do."

He would have pulled back, but she smiled warmly at him and knew it was okay.

* * *

Yay, first Contestshipping fic! This isn't as funny as I thought it'd be when I was writing it mentally, but maybe that's just me being sleep-deprived.

Also, I like it when guys splutter around the girl they like. Even the smooth Drew. owo


End file.
